


HP: Raised by the Tonks'

by RedKross



Series: HP: What Could've been [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood-AU, F/M, Gen, Summer before Third Year AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKross/pseuds/RedKross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Harry as he is rescued by Andromeda, and given a better, happier childhood. Pairings to be added as they are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story hit me early December. Well not this story, but this ended up being developed because of it. This will be a combination of various Point of Divergence type AU ideas that came to me. But some things are of course to be expected. Like Harry getting a Harem, or something close to one. But that's for the next part. This part is meant to cover all the way trough third year, though I may change it to second year. Not decided yet.

Another new class to introduce to Transfiguration, this will be the new Gryffindoors and Slytherin's. How Dumbledore would think it would make inter-house unity any easier was anyone's guess. But her job as a teacher is first and foremost to impart her knowledge. And of course to keep the student's from each other's throats. It's gotten easier.

The first few student's trickled in and took their seats. Amongst them the newest Weasley. Percy, wasn't it? She took a quick look at her class list. And indeed it was. The bell chimed and she took her class roll call before she started them on the first assignment. Matchstick to needle. Not the most exciting of things, nor the most usable. But it was an easy and simple spell. Sometimes she felt a bit miffed about how so few of her first and second year syllabus was usable for her students in the long term. While even the first year Charms syllabus contained spells that most students would use for their entire lives.

As she walked around the Classroom and corrected her student's on their wand form or on their pronunciation of the spell, she noticed a smell that should no longer exist. The man of whom it existed had died just short of five years ago. No matter it's possible another one of these people are as lazy as him and have managed to produce it as well. Though he first begun to smell like that in his fifth year. As she retook her place at her desk she remembered what it was she had told James and Sirius during one of their detentions in the spring of their fifth year. Peter smells like a rat nest with at least one dead rat, Sirius smells like a dog that have just walked out of the Black Lake on a mid summer day, and James smells like a wet berry bush. The look on their eyes said it all. They were animaguses. Though she could never figure out what form James' had. But above all else she was proud of them. They tried to help their friend, even though she was weary every day after the full moon if that was the day she would discover that they had been bit and that it had infected them anyway.

And the class was over with. How time flies when one remembers happier times. Well, in personal events at least. Right, Gryffindoor and Slytherin was the last class before lunch. And with that Minerva went to her Office and had her lunch. But as she finished it she started to see something.

She sat in front of a mirror. She was talking slowly. "If I.. or rather you see this. Then We must've seen something or come in contact with something that contradict with the known story of the last few months. Please let it be that Black did not betray the Potter's. Well, that is not something I want to spend time predicting. So, whatever it is, return Harry Potter to one of his Guardians as soon as you can. He is placed at nr 4. Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. At this time the only one I can recall that is still alive is Andromeda Tonks, Amelia Bones, And of course us. Me. You. This is an odd experience. Hopefully you understand it. If not then, this have all been for nought."

Right. Now what was that? Why do I care? We finally have a lead as to where Harry is. OK, third year Hufflepuff, when are they? Last class of the day. Good, good.

It was not long before the class after Lunch started and she had to be there. And another class went by. This was a second year one. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. As it was the first class of the term they were only reviewing some of the more notable spells they learned last year. But with children that meant that she still had to keep her eyes on them, lest they try to transfigure each other, and that would only have bad results.

The class ticked by as it usually did. And her locked memory kept ringing in her head. Not even when the third year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws entered her class did she note that they were there. First when the bell chimed did she come out of her stupor and took her roll call before starting them on their class assignment. All of them knew that the odds of actually being done in class was slim, at least so early in the year. Teapot to Tortoise. It took some of the better students until the halfway mark of the class before they got it right. And she was again dismissing her class.

Only barely remembering to say. "Miss Tonks. If you would follow me please." As she rose and walked over to the door.

The girl seemed to think it over for barely a moment before she followed. Her hair seemed to be red today. Odd, that was usually the colour she got when she was either embarrassed or angry. She could never recall the shade it was coloured. Leading her into her office the young girl looked around once or twice, halting when she saw a picture on the fireplace mantle. Oh, right. The picture was off her and Harry on Harry's birthday. With Lily and Andi sitting on either side of them.

"Please take a seat." Minerva said as she took her own behind her desk. She took a closer look at the thirteen year old girl that sat in front of her. She was indeed a good Metamorph if she could hide her sadness so quickly. Andi had told her before Dora started at Hogwarts that she still heard her wonder about Harry at night every now and then. But now she was as if she hadn't seen that picture for the first time in probably five or four years.

"What is it you wanted to talk about? She asked as she looked at her. Her eyes changing from their normal dark brown to a light green.

"I wanted to ask you to attach something to your weekly letter to your mother." Minerva started as she composed it in her head.

"'The boy is with the Aunt on the wrong side'. Your mother will know what it means and figure it out from there." She said.

"'The boy is with the Aunt on the wrong side?' What does that mean?" Dora asked quietly as she looked at her.

"It'll be a surprise." Minerva said with a genuine smile.

"Al right, Professor." Dora said as she got up and left the office.

Minerva sat there and looked at the door. Hoping as much as she had ever hoped anything before that what she had seen earlier was real. And not an imagination. She was not going to meet Amelia until Saturday. And today was Wednesday. Meaning that odds were that Harry would be safe before they started a search.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, it sort of got annoying with posting across. But I'll try to do better when I return to writing the fic. For now, have fun with a boatload of updates as the days go by as I give you the updates that is on FF dot NET :)

Ted was once again waking up as Andromeda got home. Her returning to work at St. Mungos was a change to their day rhythm that both of them were still dealing with. Especially in the two week period's she worked the night shift. It only allowed them an hour in the morning and perhaps four in the afternoon/evening. "How was work?" Ted asked as he fixed himself breakfast. "Same old, same old. A few minor spell damage from children that took their parents wands. Nothing that took much to reverse." Andromeda said in answer. Ted nodded that he understood when a tapping was heard from the window. Andromeda opened the window to allow a Hogwarts school-owl in. It dropped a letter from Dora.

Andromeda opened the letter and read trough the rather brief letter.

"What is it? Did she manage to get detention before the first week is over?" Ted asked with feigned exasperation.

"Hmm. Mum, Dad. The first week has gone as it usually does. Going over things we know. Getting used to being back. Nothing has really happened. McGonegall told me this, though: 'He is with the Aunt on the wrong side'. I don't know what she means by that but she thought you'd figure it out. Love,Dora."

"Well, I can't say I know what Minerva meant by that do you?" Ted asked as he put down his morning cup of tea. "Aunt on the wrong side. Harry, he only have two aunts. Me and Lily's sister." Dromeda said as she looked over the letter again.

"Not to be rude dear. But you are not his aunt. You are his third cousin once removed." Ted reminded his wife.

"Does it really matter? He will view us as his aunt and uncle anyway." Andromeda said with conviction as she made herself a cup of tea as well.

"Shouldn't you go to bed about now?" Ted asked.

"Perhaps, but I'll go and get Harry. You go in to work. I'll just floo in and say that I'll need tonight off. It should be OK, it's not like there are any Death Eater attacks." Andromeda said before Ted could get in anything else.

"Fine, I'll let you go and find Harry. But you should still take it easy once you get back. Working days on end can't be good for you. I'll see you sometime between four and five." Ted said before he left.

Andromeda finished her cup of tea before she headed up to the bedroom and changed out of the lime green robes of St. Mungo's and into some muggle clothes she had. A pair of jeans, a blouse and a jacket. A pair of dragonhide low-heeled boots, and then she placed her wand into a wand pocket in her jacket.

When she was dressed she went down to make the floo call. She grabbed a handful of floo powder before she lit up a fire quickly with her wand. She threw the powder into the flames and waited a moment before she sat down and put her head into the green flames.

"St. Mungo's Hospital, Head of Magical Injuries Office," Dromeda said and as she finished speaking she felt like her head rotated a hundred miles per hour.

And as it came to a standstill she looked into the office of the Head of Magical Injuries office. It was furnished in much the same way as any other office at St. Mungo's. A desk at the back, the fireplace just in front of it and on the right-hand wall. Bookcases and cabinet's all around containing various books and other odd things that the Healer had acquired for their career or developed themselves.

The head of the department was fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it. An administrator, and not a researcher. Nor a truly competent healer. But he was better than most Department heads. He knew how to balance the workload, and he knew who was better with certain types of injuries.

"Hello," Andromeda said as she got her bearing's straight.

"Oh." A voice said and coming around the desk was the Head of the department. He was not that old, 45. Few become a Department head at such a young age.

"Healer Tonks', what can I do for you?" He asked. Head Abbott, was not a close friend of hers, though she was a friend of his good-sister. Well, sort of.

"I wonder if I can have tonight off. A family emergency has come up." Andromeda said, quick and to the point. If not partly lying.

"Of course. It looks like it'll be another slow and boring day, I'll see you bright and early on Monday." Head Abbott replied cheerfully.

"Of course, I'll see you then," Dromeda said before she pulled herself back. As she rose from the floor she dusted off her jeans, and the front of her blouse and jacket. Though a quick Scurgify was needed to clean off all of it. Looking presentable for the muggle world, and clean she headed for the back door. Across the backyard and into the forest. A five-minute hike and she were at a safe apperation point. From there it was to a location in Little Whining she knew of that was safe. It was a fifteen-minute walk to get to the house. Nr. 4, Private Drive. It wasn't much, same old boring houses, and the same boring people, they seemed like the muggle version of the Pure Blood elitists. Have to look the same as their neighbours, if not, then there had to be something wrong. At the end of the walk, she arrived at the house. No car, that would mean that the house whale was gone.

Andromeda walked up to the front door and knocked on it three times before she waited for the woman to answer the door. It took but a few moments before the woman came to the door.

"Yes." She said in what was probably meant to be a sweet tone, at least if the fake smile on her face was anything to go by. "I am here on behalf of a friend. You seem to have a boy under your care that does not belong here. Not legally, at any rate. Your nephew, Harry James Potter." Andromeda said before she shoved her way past the woman and walked into the kitchen.

Andromeda took out her wand and performed an underage magic detection spell. Five seconds go by and she sees spots of light across both the Kitchen and the Living room. Then, she goes into the hallway and sees the cupboard door is lit up better than any other part of the house.

As she kneels down to open it the woman actually tackled her. But her lightweight made her easy to throw off. Why did the cupboard light up like that. She opened it and saw on the door thin lines that made up the words 'Harry's Room' Small trails of blood ran down from it. Inside was a thin mattress and an equally thin blanket. One she could have sworn he had on his first birthday.

"You did not even bother to take care of him," Andromeda said as she looked to her side at the woman. But she seemed shell-shocked, incapable of doing anything.

"Sign these paper, and he will be out of your hair." She added as she took out a 10-page document that was drawn up to gain Harry's custody in the Muggle world. But the woman was as shell shocked as she was before. Andromeda narrowed her eyes in frustration before she quickly stunned and revived her.

"Sign the papers at the dotted lines. Now!" Andromeda said when the woman regained her senses. It took her a few minutes to get her to understand and agree to sign the paper's but it wasn't like she had much of a choice. Andromeda would have made her sign it one way or another. The paper's signed she apparated out of the house and into a safe alley not too far off from a friendly law firm of her husband. The ones that made the document in the first place. It was barely past nine, so they should still be at work.

She walked into the office and found the lawyer that had drawn it up in the first place. It took them maybe half an hour to figure out the way things had to be done. He had nothing of importance at the moment and would check it in with a judge and get it signed and filed before school was out at 3 O'clock in the afternoon.

As she left the office she knew there was nothing she could do until she came by around 1. And that was 2 and a half hour till then. Well, there was somethings to do. She thought as she got home and started decorating one of the two spare bedrooms they had.

The room was not overly large, but it was spacious enough. A few minor undetectable expansion charms made the room be about as large as Nymphedora's room. A colour changing spell shifted the boring and drab red that was on the wall into the more vibrant and cheerful one of Gryffindor. Then the dark mahogany flooring was shifted to a golden hue. More subdued than the Gryffindor one, but still distinguishable. The window trims were changed into a bright blue, similar to Ravenclaw. The other trims of the room got the same colour. And then the door was left in its old dark grey. But on the outside, she spell-ed back the old 'Harry's room' that she had made years ago when she first tried to find him.

Some old newspapers were transfigured into placeholder furniture, for until they could get proper ones for him. A bed, a desk, a chair, a wardrobe and a dresser. All neatly arranged around the room and coloured to match the rest of it. But as the sunlight came in trough the two windows in full she decided that the floor should go to the Black of Hufflepuff. Or else Harry could be blinded if he overslept one day. Then the vividness that she always liked about the house colours were taken down a notch, maybe two, so that it was more acceptable. And hopefully, wouldn't shine during the night.

She hung up blue curtains on the windows. And generally made the room more homely as much as she could, without knowing the boy as he was right now. As she was done and walked down to the kitchen she took a look at her watch and it was just after Noon. A half hour or so left.


	3. Chapter 3

Andromeda walked into the lawyer's office 5 minutes past 1 O'clock. It was done with quickly. Got a receipt of the payment they expected and left the office in 15 minutes. From there it was a simple apperation back to Little Whining. Then she walked towards the closest primary school.

Though it was not the right one she got the address of the one that the Dursley's boy was transferred to. And along with him their nephew. Another apperation had her near the school.

Andromeda entered the school building and found the headmaster's office. According to Ted, that was where all the administrative offices should be.

"Hello. I am here to get my ward. Harry James Potter." Dromeda

said as a greeting to the clerk. The woman took a while to look up at her and even then she seemed incapable of speaking. But a few moments later she did. "You want custody of that child?" the woman asked as her eyes seemed to double, and her pupils truly shrank to a quarter of what they should be. "Yes, He is my grandaunt's grandson. As the last living relative of his father's side, I've searched for him these last few years. After your system misplaced him at his aunt's instead."

"Of course, he'd go to his aunt. His father and his family were all drunks. Where's the papers? I'm not handing him over without them."

So the woman had half a brain. "Here." She said as she handed over one of her two copies of it. "It should all be in order." And the woman only looked it over once. Maybe it was a one-time thing. Did she dye her hair brown? She seems dumber than the

Malfoy's. "How drunk are you right now." The woman asked.

"None. Not had a sip for four weeks." Dromeda answers casually. 

"Then you are aware you've broken a few speed laws getting here? It was signed at 12:18. And it is a 2 and a half hour drive at the best of times."

"Let me tell you a secret, his father's family are filthy rich drunks. Now tell me where he is."

"Fine come with me." The woman said as she got up.

As they walked towards the classroom Harry would be in all Andromeda could wonder about is how a woman can walk in such a tight skirt. It didn't even have magic to improve its stretch or comfort.

#

#

#

HP: RbtT HP: RbtT HP: RbtT

#

#

#

Harry sat in class having just been handed his English test back. It was not looking good. He had got a B+. Damn it, it should have been dummied down to give a D-, shouldn't it? Apparently, it would be the belt, and another week in the cupboard without food. The first English test and it was the first test they got back. Were their requirements lower at the beginning of the year? Yeah, if Dudley was anything to go by that would probably be true. Should have known that. As Harry wondered about this he did not notice that the Headmaster's secretary and another woman entered the classroom. Indeed, his dread over the matter had tuned out all noise around him so that he did not react until said secretary slapped him on the back of his head. "What is it?" Harry said as he looked up at her.

Though he wondered who the woman behind her was. She didn't look all that pleased. What was he supposed to have done wrong now?

"You are her problem now, boy." The secretary said simply as she left. And the woman's eyes followed the secretary, she was muttering something under her breath until the secretary was out of the classroom.

As the door closed she turned back to look at him, except she was sad now, and not angry. "Pack your things, leave the schools books. I'll enrol you at a school closer to where I live." The woman said quickly, though not particularly meanly.

And he did as she said, his notebooks, and his pencil case was in his satchel so he got up and picked it up and walked towards her. She looked sort of funny to be a girl. All the girls he had met wore dresses, that or a skirt and a blouse. She looked sort of angry again. But he followed her anyway. The teacher, on the other hand, seemed to have other ideas.

"Just what are you thinking uprooting the boy like this." He asked as he blocked her path. "I think that it would be best if he did not spend much time with his aunt, uncle and first cousin. They seem, damaging." She said.

"They are his relatives." "And I am one of two other people that were on his parents will that have searched for him these last five years. That is your system's failure. Now, let us leave." The teacher seemed hesitant to do so, but he let them leave. Harry followed the woman as she walked out of the school and then as far as an underpass five blocks away. She did not say much, but what she did was odd. She said that she was thankful that they finally found him. That they had searched for him one way or another since the summer after his parents were killed. That he would be taken care of now. That last one scared him. Uncle Vernon had spoken of having him taken care of. But he did not make it sound like a good thing. Who was this woman? And she went on about that too when they saw the underpass. She was his grandmother's grand niece. Making her his third cousin once removed. Though she wasn't too sure about it, they could be fourth cousins, or they could be third cousins twice removed. She seemed to ramble when she was unsure about something.

As they entered the underpass she stopped talking. And when they were halfway trough she stopped walking.

"This should do." She said as she took a hold of his hand. "You will feel a squeezing sensation." She said before he lost sight of where and when they were. Though it felt like it lasted an eternity, they were out before long. A clearing in a forest somewhere. "Come on now Harry. Just a short hike and we'll be at the house." She said. And it was true. It took them perhaps 10 minutes to arrive at the house. But between the house and the forest was a huge backyard.

Though it was all rather vacant. When they came into the house she checked her watch.

"A quarter past two. Well, this has been a well spent day if there ever was one. Let's see, found Harry, got muggle guardianship of him. Took him home…. Oh yes. Show him his room." The lady said. He wasn't sure what a muggle guardianship was, though. He reckoned that guardianship meant being a child's jailer. Because that was what the Dursley's made it out to be. So was this better, or worse.

He followed the woman as she walked out of the Kitchen and into a hallway that for whatever reason had a crossroad at the front door. One to the left and one to the right. But the lady took the one to the left and up some stairs and Harry followed her. He wasn't sure what to do. She had made them go somewhere else in under a minute.

Though he wasn't so sure about being squeezed every time he was going anywhere.

Up the stairs and he found a hallway. Again a crossroad of it. One going further down and one going left and another right. It seemed to divide the rooms and make them accessible. Yes, that was what it was. The house was too big to not have them.

Sorta like a school. Did that mean the lady worked for the Loony bin? Was he insane?

The lady showed him a door which had Harry's Room written on it in black, and red. "This is your bedroom, Harry. If there is anything wrong, we can fix it later OK? I did not have too much time to get it ready, and I couldn't go to a store and get any solid furniture. So it's all transfigurated

for now. It should last about two weeks or so. At least, that was what it did the last time I tried it. If things get too engaged, we'll just let you use

Nymphedora's room while she is at Hogarth. She won't mind. Well, not too much."

After she had said all she seemed like saying she opened the door. What was with the words she used. Transfigu rated? Nymphadora? Hog warts?

Entering the room he was baffled. It was large. Surely larger than the hallway meant it would be. But the furniture was also good. He'd take this transfigu rated furniture without any problems. And it had colours. Black floors, red walls, blue trims. It was odd. But it worked. And he had a desk. And a bed. And a chair. And a dresser, and a wardrobe. He walked over to the desk and looked at it before he neatly placed his things on it. He still wasn't sure who the woman was or why she had guardianship of him. But she was definitely not as bad as the Dursley's.


	4. Chapter 4

McGonegall stepped out of the floo and into the private living room at the Ossuary. It was spacious, meant to fit a total of 30 some people. The amount of grown adults plus their wife's that the Bones had when they had built it. It was meticulously clean. And the stone and wood work was unpainted. But rug's and such was used to soften the stone. The main colourings were Yellow and Black, along with hints of Red, Gold, Bronze and Blue. She walked trough the room and into the hallway and headed towards Head of House Bones' study. She knocked twice on the door and waited.

Amelia's "Enter." Was quiet but she could still hear it quite well. She entered the room without too much hassle. The wood panelling over the bookcases was a rich mahogany.

As was the desk. Though it was coloured red, vs the bookcases natural brown.

"McGonegall. Was there something in particular you needed?" Amelia said as she looked up from where she sat next to the fireplace. Drinking. Apparently, she was capable of drinking while she had a child that was not even at Hogwarts age in the house.

"Yes, You and a handful of Auror's you trust at Hogwarts on Monday at breakfast time. Bring along Mr. Moody, his particular skills will be needed."

"Work… Of course. I'll be there, but I question that of bringing Mad-Eye. Why do you need us there?" Amelia managed to understand that there was something she was missing. Even halfway trough a bottle of fire whisky.

"There is someone or something there that shouldn't be. That is all I know."

"Who? Did Dumbledore decide to hide Potter's boy at Hogwarts?" Amelia asked as she leant forward.

"No, not something as such. I believe it's Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew? Why would he be hiding at Hogwarts? Even if Black didn't kill him, then he'd be a holder of an Order of Merlin's First Class. He'd have no reason to be in hiding."

"That was what I was thinking as well. I'll let you in at 6:30. And I'll help you in your search. Though I think it best that your niece spends the next week away from you."

"I know how to hold my liquor." Amelia said resolutely

"You may, but that does not excuse this behaviour. You are her guardian. Your brother and good-sister are not on the list of guardians for her. At all. And they do not even live in this manor. Please, I do not want to fight you, Amelia. But she can't live with you if you are to be drunk every Autumn. Now, I got a letter this morning that may interest you more. *cough. cough* We found your trip destination quite lovely Minerva. Thank you for the advice. Love, Andy."

"So you gave the Tonks' an advice on a trip to take. How lovely." Amelia said with clear derision. Minerva frowned as she looked at the girl she'd taught a decade and three quarter's ago. She'd been one of the best in her year. A Hufflepuff like most of her family. But she was a kind and generous girl. Full of life, even if she spent more time than she liked to see any student trying to improve her skills.

When she made the Auror's she'd been proud of the girl. When she was made an Auror Lieutenant, she was glad for her. And when she was made an Auror Captain when the war began in full she was worried. Now that girl was a woman, and she was not filled with life. Nor joy. All of it sucked away between the death of her parents in the spring of 1981, and the Halloween the following Autumn. Minerva snatched her glass and bottle out of her hands and tossed them into the fireplace. "You will pack your niece a bag, and you will come with me to the Tonks' and your niece will stay there for the next week. Otherwise, I will be reporting your drinking habits to the Ministry." Minerva said. She had an edge to her voice she knew. But she did not mean to sound angry with her. After Lily and James and their friends, she was perhaps her favourite student.

#

#

#

HP: RbtT HP: RbtT HP: RbtT

#

#

#

Harry liked it here. The woman who picked him up at school was apparently his cousin trough one of his Grandmother's. She was a doctor of sorts, or so she claimed. And her husband was a lawyer, he practised in both worlds, whatever that meant. They had tried to explain it to him, but he did not believe them.

Though he had just had a day of seeing magic being used. They had gone out and bought furniture to his room. Then he had watched as they changed the colour of it to match what he wanted it to be. Though his answer of "Like the room as it is." Did not seem to be what either of the two expected. But they seemed to be less and less surprised each time he said something like that.

He was a bit worried tough as it was less than an hour until they had company over. That never went well with the Dursley's. But, they seemed to be nice. She cooked for him, and they bought him furniture for his room as well as clothes. They could not be that bad, could they? No, they couldn't be. He had been given a pair of black slacks along with a white shirt, black vest and black dress shoes and other clothes, that he was to wear today.

They were enchanted to grow alongside him until he reached Hogwarts age. Somehow that was a milestone in a child's life in this "other" world. And that marked a change in bodily development. Aunt Andromeda talked a mile a minute about it though he could not understand much of what she said. He had not had science class yet.

But beyond that, it was fun staying here. Andromeda helped him learn English and Mathematics. She said that next year she would help him with Science and Social Study. While Uncle Ted would help him with History and Geography. If he wanted to exercise beyond what he would in school, then the two of them would help him as best they could. He sat by his desk when he heard three consecutive 'whoosh' sounds come from downstairs. He did not pay it too much mind. There were odd noises every now and then.

Though he did not believe he had ever heard that one before. Still, he had to finish his English homework before he could leave. It would be rude to not finish the homework, wouldn't it?

It wasn't too much longer until he heard a knock on the door. He did not think further on it until there was a second knock. He'd never had his new Aunt or Uncle knock on his door more than once before they entered. Harry left the desk and walked over to the door and opened it. There was a girl there, about his age he thought. She had red hair and brown eyes. She looked at him with big eyes. Why was she looking at him with big eyes?

"Hey," Harry said as he wondered who she was. Aunt Andromeda said that she was supposed to have guests over. And they were meant to be grown ups, or so he understood it as. They wanted to meet him, or so they assured him off, they were old acquaintances of his parents that had helped look for him.

"You're him. The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter." She said or did she ask? It was odd. And what did she call him? The Boy Who Lived? What does that mean?

"I am Harry Potter. Though I am not sure about that other thing." Harry said as he heard someone come up the stairs. He looked down the hallway and shortly afterwards he saw an older woman wearing darker clothes. Skirt, robes, blouse and waistcoat. All made of black and green.

"Mr Potter. Miss Bones, stop staring at Mr Potter. It is not polite." The woman said as she saw us.

"Yes. Professor McGonegall." The girl, Miss Bones said.

"If you'd like to come downstairs." She said more than asked. Harry entered the dining room with them and saw new additions to the living room table. A woman in her thirties, red hair, she wore navy cargo trousers, a white shirt and a black jacket.

The woman looked over as they entered. She was drinking a red and blue liquid from a glass. Her eyes looked odd.

"Here he is," Andromeda said as she gestured for him to come and sit next to her. The girl, Miss Bones walked over and took a seat one over from the red haired woman. Was she her mother? They looked alike.

"Harry. Meet your father's boss, Madam Amelia Bones. And your parent's Head of House at Hogwarts as well as your father's favourite teacher, Professor Minerva McGonegall." She added as she introduced him to the two women.

"And this is is Susan Bones, Amelia's Niece. She will be here with us for the next week." Aunt Andromeda said as she gave a pointed look to Amelia.

Amelia cleared her throat and said, "Yes, due to some unforeseen work. She'll be staying here."

For whatever reason, the adults all looked annoyed by her answer.

"You found him where I alluded to?" McGonegall asked as she looked at Aunt Andy.

"Yes. How Dumbledore could ever have thought it a good idea is beyond me. Her sister of all places. I recall their will quite clearly, and she was specifically mentioned to not have custody of him."

"Perhaps they changed their minds. Few Wills last too long, especially during a war." Amelia interjected.

"True, but considering how she acted at their wedding. I don't think anyone was happy to have them there. I believe she told me later, that she only sent the invitation as a courtesy. She didn't expect her to show up."

"The young woman who asked when the magicians would do their magic tricks?" McGonegall asked. "Yes. She ended up seeing a few, didn't she? Sirius had a field day with her." Ted said with a smile

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter, I'll try to update this and it's sister-like Time Travel story on alternative weeks. AoTH, will hopefully be back by summer. It'll get a rewrite, that'll hopefully improve it. I had so many ideas for that story that I want to incorporate into it that I don't want to disband straight away. Anyway, this is it until next chapter.
> 
> Please note that the final chapter count is a guesstimate for now. I'll redo it when I'm actually done with the childhood part of it.


End file.
